Council of Eight/Twelve
Council of Eight/Twelve The 'Council of Eight, or Council of Twelve '''were an organization created to fill the gap when the 9 Anillons were apparently wiped out. '''Biology ' The Council of Twelve physically resembled eight diamond-like entities that bore similarities to Michael Vangelatos. Their sockets emit a red glow when angry. They rarely move their mouths, except when they scream or roar. 'Technology ' The Council had the technology to engineer deaths for people. Their Time Station, anchored in the Time Vortex, had a treasure trove of technology in the Schrodinger Cells, specialized facilities for holding prisoners that removed them from time and drew tremendous amounts of energy out of the unfulfilled potential futures and powers of the people within, especially Michael Crane. This, however, had a key flaw: opening a Schrodinger Cell had dire consequences; the temporal energy collapsed as soon as the prisoner shifted to normal time, thus off the energy siphoned off by the Cell. 'History ' The Council of Twelve were created alongside the Big Bang. They were released when Gamais the dog accidently released them from their crystalline state and allowed them to be born. After the apparent destruction of the 9 Annilons, the unexpected (for them) defeat of the Faction Paradox and the Xhadows, their two main rivals for ultimate power, the Council of Eight created their fortress in the heart of the Time Vortex so that they could become all-powerful. As the already powerful Council gained power by successfully prophesying future events, they were naturally inclined to remove all free will in the universe and create one where all actions could be accurately predicted by the Council, therefore making them invincible. To this end, they convinced Sabbath that parallel timelines were causing damage to the "prime" reality and that by destroying them he would be able to steer humanity to the path of the masters of the Universe. The Council tried to expel many entities from the Vortex, such as the Clock People. The Council went to war with the Clock People for control of the time vortex. They manipulated Michael into destroying their opponents, leaving them in complete control of the vortex. They considered Michael, whom they called “Mind”, “Calcium” or “Tempest” to be an unpredictable factor and thus feared and wished for his destruction. To weaken him, they began taking some of his old companions out of history and locking them into Schrodinger Cells in their Time Station or outright killing them. Leading Michael to a trap in the Time Station, they began preparing a massive ontological paradox, intending for Sabbath to kill Octan, the leader of the Council, so the rest could ascend to omnipotence. However, the Doctor discovered their plans and tricked Octan into revealing his plans and their manipulation of Sabbath. Sabbath, realizing his horrific mistake, shot himself rather than fulfill the destiny laid by the Council, thwarting their plans, but not before Michael was revealed to have the “super-potential” abilities derive from one of the Council members, and that Miranda, Michael’s future daughter, had died in the Station. Furious and terrified that the chain of causality they had engineered had failed, they tried to kill Michael, only to fail when Soul began opening the eight Schrodinger Cells fueling their Station; history began to change so as each Cell opened, the remaining ones were increasingly likely to be empty, therefore shutting down the Station. Desperate for a solution, Soul then opened Schrodinger Cell Eight, releasing the possibility of parallel universes so the Council had a possibility to survive in an alternate world. Soul is injured, and Michael gives some of Soul Miranda’s remaining life force-flame so he could survive. Soul escaped in the Jonah, Sabbath's time-travelling vessel, with Zezanne, Miranda's daughter, in hopes of finding a better world to live in. =Powers & Abilities = Reality-Manipulation: The Council had the ability to manipulate reality on timeline-level scale. However, they usually do this with the aid of technology and being united. Energy & Molecular Projection and Manipulation: The council could project and Manipulate energy in the form of Flame or Lightning-like arc attacks, or in the form of pillars of blue energy. Diamond/Crystal Construct: They can form attacks and defenses in the shape of diamonds or Crystals. Teleport: They could teleport across great distances. Telepathy: They could communicate with their minds, hence why they don’t move their mouths. Telekinesis: Kalicum, Soul, Mind, & Octan could all send forces of powerful telekinetic force, the only time they open their mouths, other than to scream. Ability to make copies: They can make smaller, less powerful copies of themselves for an army. Psychological Manipulation and Strategists: they can manipulate people, like Sabbath, on a psychological level, to the point where people don’t believe they are committing immoral acts. Clairovoyance: They draw power from predicting acurate futures the more acurate, the more powerful they become. They could not, however, see everything.